Waterfowl hunting is the practice of hunting ducks, geese, or other waterfowl for food and sport. Waterfowl can be hunted in crop fields where they feed, or, more frequently, on or near bodies of water such as rivers, lakes, ponds, swamps, sloughs, or oceanic coastlines.
There are several items used by almost all waterfowl hunters: a shotgun, ammunition, a hunting blind, decoys, a boat, and a duck or goose call. Decoys are one of the most important pieces of equipment for the waterfowler. Using a good spread of decoys and equally good calling, an experienced waterfowl hunter can successfully ‘bag’ ducks or geese if waterfowl are flying within proximity that day. Modern decoys are typically made from molded plastic and are placed in the water about thirty to thirty-five yards (30-35 yds.) from the hunters in typical hunting situations.
The purpose of the decoys is to lure the desired birds within shooting range while hunter is concealed nearby behind a blind. When a hunter or hunters sees the waterfowl, he or she begins calling with the duck or goose call. Once the birds are within range, the hunters rise from the blind and quickly shoot the birds before they are frightened off. After shooting the bird, a hunter must then retrieve the waterfowl from the ground or water. Dogs and boats are used by hunters for retrieving the birds. However, dogs may be temperamental and boats may be costly. This is not ideal therefore a suitable, cost-effective, and reliable solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in decoy art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 8,266,836; 7,975,421; 5,377,439; 3,689,927; and 2011/0113672. These prior art references are representative of decoys.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable remote control duck decoy, to avoid the above-mentioned problems.